richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris McLean
Chris McLean, labeled The Host With The Most, is the host of Total Drama Island. In Total Drama Academy, he is regulated to hosting Challenge Night every Friday evening in The Marshmallow; the exception being Heartbreak Hotel, which was hosted by Jessica that week as he was on suspension. Profile Chris McLean is the celebrity host of the Total Drama franchise. In addition to his hosting duties, he is also writer, background designer, director, and executive producer. The way he sees it, he is willing to let any thing happen outside of a competitor actually dying or something occurring that would result in a lawsuit so long as he gets paid and it brings in the ratings. He has clearly shown to possess egomaniacal tendencies with the way he introduces and closes the show, asking if his teeth could get any whiter, and emphasizing his name with great importance. He also seems to be irresponsible and careless, lacking any remorse to when any one but himself gets injured. His love for torturing the competitors often places him on the borderline of being a sadist. Despite all of that, though, there are times when even the tiniest hint of him having any sort of humanity. He has given respect when he believes they have earned it, is taken aback when something vile happens to someone and he is not responsible for it, and seems to have genuine concern for the well being of the competitors. Still, it is generally believed this is so that he only does so in an effort to keep from getting in trouble. Not much is known about any sort of family or kin. He apparently has a cousin in Newfoundland named Jerd. Jerd's accent is said to be so thick that no one but Chris is able to understand him. Overview Total Drama Island Before working on the Total Drama franchise, Chris was looking for a career turn around after starring in a series of really bad movies about talking cats. When he was offered the job of hosting the show, he made an impression with the producers by presenting ideas he would like to see implemented in the show. Soon enough, he was given more than just the position of host and talked his way into being an executive producer. Chris personally hand-picked all twenty-two competitors, having spent a week going over all audition tapes to find the right personalities to sell the show to sponsors. His eye for talent and ability to manipulate situations to showcase the competitors in their element became a winning formula that netted him a great deal of money and respect from the corporate world. With the show becoming a bonified hit even before hitting the halfway point, Chris and the producers began planning the next season. It was originally intended to feature a new cast of competitors. However, they were shocked to find that only seven applicants were sent in by the deadline period and none of them were to their liking. This put Chris and the producers in a sticky predicament until a unique opportunity fell into their laps. Total Drama Academy: Year One The success of Total Drama Island resulted in the producers receiving various offers and suggestions for show ideas. Chief among them was being approached by Richmore Academy, a prestigious boarding school in Kitchener. Officials from the school wanted to hire them to produce a reality show set in the school as a means of earning publicity. With the second season in jeopardy, Chris and the producers negotiated with the school to bring in the original twenty-two competitors for the show. Due to academics being of the highest order at the school, Chris was forced to scale back his hosting duties to merely conducting the weekly Challenge Night on Friday evenings. Stepping back allowed him to tap into his creative mind, resulting in some of the more elaborate competitions ever conceived in the series. It is believe that Chris is at his most devious when he concentrating on the production end of the show over merely being the host. Still, his love for being on camera has seen him say his two cents in the Confession Cam whenever he has an opinion on something. Chris has found himself in some trouble lately. He is finding himself at odds with Gwen, who has managed to take a good look at their contracts and exploit loopholes that would allow the competitors to spend the producers' money. Her main goal being that it would cause them to cut into Chris' own pockets and eventually bankrupt him. More recently, he went overboard in developing the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge and spent more than the budget would allow. This resulted in him being suspended for a week and received a reprimand from the producers. Other trouble he has been involved in includes a Celebrity Manhunt taping of Harold and LeShawna's and Ezekiel and Heather's dates. Chris sets a deal with Celebrity Manhunt's host, Blaineley stating that in return of the tape, she would be allowed to host Return to Total Drama Island. This has unintentionally allowed Chris to gleefully hijack the show while she and her ally, Josh, are away. Trivia *According to Izzy, Chris was originally going to be the narrating voice on the show How I Met Your Mother. He had recorded all his lines for the pilot episode, but the tape was intercepted by Bob Saget, who supposedly dubbed his voice over Chris' and got the tape to CBS. This resulted in Saget getting the job, not Chris. *Lord Akiyama considers the song The Greatest Man That Ever Lived (Variations on a Shaker Hymn) by Weezer to be the theme song for Chris. This is made mention during the Week 9 Challenge Night. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fictional Staff